


Falsettos Drabbles

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More angst than intended, Sorry but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I write in my free time. Title subject to change once I get an actual good idea for what to call it.





	1. I Miss Having Someone Who Understands (Part 1)

Both of Whizzer’s arms wrapped around Marvin’s left arm as they lay together in the bed he shared with his wife. Trina was gone for the weekend, visiting her parents, so Marvin had called Whizzer over. It was clear Whizzer wanted to sleep. Marvin’s brain was thinking too much to rest.

“I miss having someone who understands,” Marvin said quietly. Whizzer sat up and looked at him, and Marvin wasn’t sure how he was going to react. Maybe chastise him for ruining his sleep.

Surprisingly, Whizzer laughed. “Marv, we all do. We’re all trapped in our own worlds.” He squeezed Marvin’s hand and laid back down, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulders.. “Maybe that’s all we’re destined to be. Stuck in our thoughts forever.”

Marvin’s gut stirred at Whizzer’s words and he leaned a bit closer to the man. “I hope it’s not. It gets lonely in here.”


	2. Hospital Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sad. 
> 
> Like I lowkey cried writing this sooo...

The days had come and gone, every one of them. Perhaps it had been a month, maybe more. It was hard to keep track.

This house reminded Marvin of him. Ever time he rounded a corner, he imagined he’d bump into Whizzer. Every morning he woke up and expected a familiar face beside him to beg for five more minutes of rest.

But Whizzer was gone now. 

He’d had to clear away Whizzer’s things from the hospital. It all felt surreal, hadn’t quite sunken in yet. None of the things seemed to really have belonged to the beautiful man he’d loved. Had Whizzer really stayed in a hospital room with only one hairbrush for so long? 

Marvin kept most of Whizzer’s things out. He liked to pretend the other man was just at work or in a different room. It hurt less. 

But his things from the hospital were covered in that distinctive hospital scent. Marvin couldn’t breathe it in without remembering Whizzer’s last days, how he’d sat at his lover’s bedside for weeks, trying to pretend everything would be fine. 

All the things he could have said and never did, all the love yous and days they could have had together, gone. 

And Marvin kept everything from the hospital in a box, because it hurt less to pretend.


	3. Not Love

“Why?” He asked his father. What Jason meant was why are you moving out, why does Mom hate you now, why are you getting a divorce? He knew the answers. His father was cheating. With a man. Mom and Dad weren’t in love anymore.

He didn’t want to know the answers. 

His father just shrugged helplessly. “Jason, when two people fall in love, it’s beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the world. But sometimes, they fall out of love, or there was never love-”

“Love isn’t beautiful. Chess is beautiful.” Jason whispered, unsure if his father even heard him. “Not love.”


	4. I Miss Having Someone Who Understands (Part 2)

It was stressful going places. If they had a house guest, she could clean the house and cook a meal and get complimented on how well she was managing without Marvin. Going places, however, tended to reveal the truth, no clean house and home-cooked dishes to hide it.

Trina didn’t want to share how she was feeling. She wanted to not feel it. But she went to the psychiatrist anyways, despite having no words to speak with.

And there he was. The famed psychiatrist. This Mendel. And she didn’t have any words to say. Would he get it? Her own son felt differently about the whole thing then Trina did. Talking to Marvin - or, heaven’s forbid, Whizzer - about it was out of the question. None of them would understand.

“I miss having someone who understands.” And that would be where Marvin would interrupt to insist he understood, where Jason would complain about her complaining to him, where Whizzer - who knows what Whizzer would do, Trina wasn’t about to find out.

But Mendel just nodded for her to continue. Trina smiled slightly, realizing she might not be as alone as she thought.


	5. She Must Be Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of in trousers references because I couldn't help myself

Trina knew Marvin was cheating on her. Honestly, at this point, she’d need to be either blind or oblivious to not notice. She could feel him slipping further away every day.

Trina kinda wished she was either blind or oblivious. 

It had gotten to the point where Trina didn’t even question it if Marvin was late getting home and if his hair was messy and his neck covered in hickeys he barely tried to hide. Or if he didn’t come back at all.

“She must be sweet,” Trina whispered into the dark one sleepless night she spent alone in a bed too big for one person. “She must be sweet to take him away from me.”


	6. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason can be lazy on Father's Day

Jason was at his dad's house this Father's Day. He’d given Mendel his gift on Friday and bought all of them on Thursday. A little late, but he’d been preoccupied. Heather Levin _smiled_ at him the other day. So he just grabbed three of those mugs that say ‘#1 Dad.’ Not his finest work, admittedly.

On Sunday morning, Whizzer slept in until ten. He stumbled into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers from the breakfast Marvin had cooked himself and Jason. “So, where're our presents for Father’s Day?” He asked Jason from behind his coffee, gesturing towards Marvin. “I think an extra day for getting stuff is the best part of dating this idiot.”

“Aw, I’m touched.” Marvin leaned over the counter to kiss him. 

Jason’s cheeks felt warm when he handed them the gift bags. Whizzer tore the tissue paper out, flinging it all over the apartment and earning an exasperated sigh from Marvin, who piled all his tissue paper on the counter.

“Aha!” Whizzer held up the mug triumphantly. Marvin was pulling his out too, and Jason held his breath. 

Marvin reached over and ruffled Jason’s hair. “Thanks, this is sweet.” He didn’t seem to notice.

Whizzer was getting it, though. “Wait a minute,” He started to laugh. “Are these the same mug?” Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s to compare and Jason’s cheeks got impossibly hotter. He laughed too, though. Whizzer had a contagious laugh.

“Mendel didn’t notice,” He muttered and that sent Whizzer off again. Marvin was starting to chuckle along. 

“You’re the best, kid.” Whizzer smiled. “You really are.”


End file.
